The surprise ending
by ieluver4eva
Summary: this is a one shot fic and a beautiful ending i thought for Inuyasha please just R&R.


Disclaimer: you know  
  
It's the end everything is over. The jewel is complete how it started before the young girl broke it in the first place. Miroku's right hand is back to how it should've been. Sango finally gave up on her brother and let him die in peace. Shippo's still alive. Kagome fulfilled her duty of finishing the jewel. Kikyo was revenged.  
  
Now what?  
  
Inuyasha got his revenge on the one he loved, but Kikyo was still alive. Kagome thought nothing in this world was left for her.  
  
Inuyasha ran off with Kikyo that night nobody knew where they went. Kagome was devastated, she couldn't believe the man she loved had betrayed her so easily. Kagome went back to the village with everyone, she had a plan she was going to go back to her time. Now that this was all over she had no place here it's not her time. She felt bad for Shippo because he probably would miss her the most. She turned and looked past the fire she could see Miroku and Sango sitting there cuddling with one another. She knew ever since that day Miroku finally confessed to her that he felt the way he did they would be together.  
  
Kagome thought that tonight she would leave a note for them and say good- bye because saying it might be too hard for her and them. Inuyasha never returned that night.  
  
Kagome's Note  
  
Hey Sango I'm really going to miss you, you were like my sister and I wish I could say good-bye in another way besides like this. I'm sorry, but I don't think this is the place for me anymore, I have no other use here. I hope you and Miroku have a nice life.  
  
Hey Miroku just because I'm not here don't forget me as some other girl. Treat Sango like she's the only girl in the world that matters.  
  
Hey Shippo I'm really going to miss coming out of the well and you giving me those hugs. I want you to live with Sango and be good to them. I love you so much. Don't forget me.  
  
Hey Inuyasha I'm sorry I couldn't take the prayer beads off of you if you came back at night maybe I could've but Kikyo probably can as she is stronger than me. I hope you guys have a nice life together, and I will never forget the times we spent together. I'll miss you. Never forget my eternal love.  
  
p.s. make you dreams come true by becoming whatever you want to be, but never forget that we all love you for who you are. A half demon.  
  
With that she left that note and walked away. Leaving the whole Shikon no Tama.  
  
The next day Inuyasha returned to the hut. 'I'm so happy this is all over' he came into a hut, noticing that somebody was missing. He looked down where she would usually lay, and looked at the note. He picked it up and sniffed it. He woke up Miroku and said, "Miroku where's Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm. Yawn. Yawn. Um.I don't know she was here last night. Maybe she's taking a bath."  
  
"Uh.Miroku what does this note say?"  
  
Miroku took the note and read as it says above. He was in shock he started to almost cry.  
  
"Inuyasha this note is by Lady Kagome, it says that she has left and she wishes us happy lives. This isn't the time era for her. She says that she wishes you and Kikyo that you guys have a wonderful life together. Never forget her. And also that never forget we all love you for being what you are a half demon."  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees and picked up the Shikon no Tama that was sitting next to the letter. 'was Kagome gone forever?'  
  
"what's all this ruckus about?" Sango asked. She looked confused when she saw the two men sitting there looking like their whole world was gone.  
  
"Sango, please take this in a calm manner, read this." Sango took the letter and read what her best friend had wrote as her last words to them. Sango was in tears. When she read the letter to Shippo he just wanted to die.  
  
Inuyasha went to the well in a speed of light he jumped in 'Man Kagome's going to get it' until he realized he didn't see the crystal blue light that let him time travel. 'OMG' he panicked and tried again. "She didn't.OMG Kagome sealed the well."  
  
****back in Tokyo****  
  
Kagome was lying on her bed crying in tears. She had shut the well so nobody could go in or out. "RING! RING! RING" her alarm clock rang. Kagome decided that she would return to her old self and go back to a normal life. She was going to return to school and pretend that the feudal era never happened that was probably the hardest thing for her to do.  
  
Kagome returned to school on a daily routine and went on a couple of dates with Hojou. As time went by she noticed that she was getting a little fat. She went on diets and she didn't get any smaller. She skipped her periods, after a while she thought to herself, 'maybe I'm sick. Maybe I'm pregnant.'  
  
Kagome's friends have been questioning her asking her why's she's getting fatter, and Hojou asked Kagome if she's been doing anything lately out of the 'ordinary.'  
  
Kagome decided to go and see her doctor, "Higurashi Kagome please come in Doctor Yamada is ready to see you know"  
  
The doctor gave her a survey saying what was wrong checked her body, and when he checked the inside of her stomach he said, "Kagome have you been sexually active in the past couple of months."  
  
Kagome looked down and thought about this she finally said, "Yes, once."  
  
"Well Kagome you're about 3 months pregnant."  
  
Kagome just looked shocked and said, "OMG." She couldn't believe it.  
  
***************** 2 years later******************************  
  
Kagome had given birth to a beautiful young little girl named Sakura who was just a little over one years old right now. She looked just like her mom, but with a little of her dad in her. She had beautiful amber eyes but with black hair like her mom and everything else. Kagome was happy that her baby didn't come out with her daddy's ears. How would she explain that? Her mom was totally for it when Kagome had her baby she was there the whole time. Hojou surprisingly wants to act like he's the father and constantly buys the baby needs. Kagome's baby is now a year and a half soon the baby will say, "mommy where's daddy?" Kagome dreads those three words, but how could she ever face HIM. She felt so ashamed after having the baby she was still just in high school and had to drop out, her friends still were her friends but life took a big curve.  
  
Flashback Kagome had remembered the night that her and Inuyasha had made love to one another she always had dreams of it. He was very sensitive that night it was a little before their last battle.come to think of it, it was the night before. He had known that it was going to be the next day, it was night of the full moon. He knew that he would either live or die there was no running this time. He went inside of the hut and said, "Kagome please come with me outside."  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, 'how am I going to tell her?' he thought. Kagome started to feel weird and decided to break the awkward silence she said, "Inuyasha I want you to know regardless of what happens tomorrow, Kikyo, and everything so far.I love you." He looked shocked then she continued, "No matter how you feel for Kikyo I wanted you to know that even if you don't feel the same way I wanted to tell you before tomorrow.because you know."  
  
He just stared at her feeling happy, but she thought other wise and got up and started to run with tears in her eyes.then something took a hold of her hand. A soft soothing voice that always made her feel safe said, "Kagome don't cry, why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I know that you don't feel the same way." She looked him in the eyes and cried more  
  
"But Kagome you didn't let me tell you what I wanted to say."  
  
"Oh." " well go ahead"  
  
she sat down on a rock and listened.  
  
"Well Kagome you know that me and Kikyo are not in love, I just want revenge for her, and have her live in peace, like I said before I don't really love her. The person that I truly and really love in this whole entire world is.YOU."  
  
Kagome was in tears, but not tears of sadness but of happiness. They fell into a deep passionate and gentle kiss and then he had showed her how much he had loved her. They eventually went back to the hut that night hand in hand prepared for the next day.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
One day on a week before Sakura's second birthday Kagome asked her daughter what do you want for your birthday, what she said made Kagome dread the question. The young girl had seen a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha on the dresser and said, "Mommy I want to meet this person."  
  
Days and days Kagome begged her to ask for something better but she wouldn't and Kagome thought her baby didn't do anything wrong and the least she can do is meet her father for her 2nd birthday.  
  
On her daughter's birthday Kagome went to the well and told her daughter to hold her hand she had summoned her miko powers and had ripped the sacred seal from the well. The well had came and blew an old fashioned air Kagome had jumped in with Sakura in her arms.  
  
***********************Feudal Era*******************************  
  
She jumped out and came out to a familiar area. Her daughter had seemed to fall asleep in her arms. Kagome walked through the forest to where she once basically lived, and went to the village where she had so many happy memories. She went into Kaede's hut where she found the monk, Sango, and Shippo. They turned looked at her they just stared at one another and Sango dropped her pan and ran to the girl who was once her best friend. They cried and hugged so much. Sakura had seemed to wake up and got down. Miroku turned his back he seemed be at a lost for words. They all sat while Kagome had explained her story to them and introduced her daughter.  
  
Sango and Miroku were all in shock, they never had thought Kagome and Inuyasha did all of that. Then Sango and Miroku also told Kagome a surprise Sango had been about 2-3 months pregnant according to Inuyasha's instincts and they were married. Kagome's eyes were in tears. Then she said, "Speaking of where is Inuyasha?"  
  
They all looked at one another, and Sango decided it would be best if she told her, "Ever since you left he's been just running wild he doesn't know what to do and he's been going from shrine to shrine to look for a way to time travel, he's went to almost all of them that Kaede told him, but he finds nothing, he doesn't know what to do, he should be back by tomorrow with new news."  
  
The rest of that day they spent time on catching up of what happen. According to Sango Inuyasha swallowed the Jewel Shard, but continued to live life as a half demon, after the letter he realized that he didn't need to be a full fledged demon to be accepted, because the one who accepted him the most had left him. They also told her that according to him that night he didn't return he had finally put Kikyo where she belonged.death.  
  
They had laughed like all times and her daughter had loved everything and seemed to really like this place, Kagome was scared what would Inuyasha say to her after all of these years. She just told her self that she needed a good night's sleep. Miroku noticed that she was down and went to her before going to sleep, "He's missed you so much, nobody knows the pain he went through, I saw him the day you left after I read him the note he went and saw the well sealed. He came back it was the first time in my entire life and probably the last time I saw him cry. He came in with two tear drops and looked like the world had ended he looked at the jewel and was disgusted by it."  
  
Kagome nodded in thanks to him and went to sleep.  
  
That morning the gang had made a celebration breakfast to surprise Inuyasha. When he came in he would see his family.  
  
*************forest****************  
  
Inuyasha was going back to the village to tell the gang that he still hadn't found a way to time travel when he was a few miles away from the village he had a new smell in his nose, but it wasn't Shippo he could tell that it was a kid, and had very little demon blood as he entered the village he saw that it was coming from the hut, not only that but he smelt a smell that used to make him smile it was Kagome's. He thought his mind was playing games, but thought maybe the others could be in danger so dashed into the hut. What he saw he never believed.  
  
In front of him was Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, some girl all cooking food and celebrating. Inuyasha's first reaction was to run in there he pulled Kagome out of the hut and dashed into the forest with her, "Kagome what're you doing?"  
  
Kagome looked at him then looked down she didn't know where to start, "Inuyasha after I left and sealed the well I started to get signs of what I thought was sickness, but I went to a doctor and he told me that I was pregnant. I never believed it, but I eventually did have a beautiful little girl named Sakura and she's your child. For her 2nd birthday which was yesterday she wanted to meet you because she saw a picture, I guess she felt some special connection between you guys and she begged me to let you meet her."  
  
Inuyasha was in shock, he said, "Why did you wait 2 years to come to me, why didn't you come to me sooner?"  
  
"Because I thought you were busy making kids with Kikyo after that night you didn't return, then I thought I just left what would he think of me maybe he wouldn't want the baby."  
  
HE took her into his arms and cradled her until she stopped crying, then he took her back to the hut and got the first introduction to his daughter. 'She's so beautiful he thought to himself.' Sakura ran to him and yelled, "Daddy."  
  
He picked her up and said, "Hey baby I missed you so much."  
  
She said, "Where were you?"  
  
He said, "I was looking for you."  
  
They hugged giggled and laughed. Kagome was in tears along with everybody else, this was the picture that she once had a dream of a family.  
  
**********************6months later***********************  
  
Sango had her first baby and Kagome is the god mom they had a baby boy and named him Miroku Jr. because he has the exact resemblance of him, Kagome decided that living here was the place to be with him, her daughter, and he friends. Inuyasha had told Kagome that their daughter didn't have enough demon blood to live longer than a humans' life. Inuyasha said the day he swallowed the jewel he just ate it as if it was food he never did make a wish because he wasn't sure which to make but now he was ready. He closed his eyes and in a few minutes all of his demon instincts were gone. He said, "Kagome I love you, and our family I don't want to grow old alone, and I want to follow you to death and grow old together I want us to be together until death do us part."  
  
With that they kissed  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you guys liked my story it's kind of a nice one I thought they go through drama and all but still make it. Please Review because I wanted to know how you liked it. 


End file.
